You're Just Jealous
by hudmelsonberry
Summary: So we all know that Finn was less than welcoming of Blaine. Well, Kurt didn't like that so much. Just a little story of sibling rivalry. Story better than summary. R&R!


**This was originally a chapter for my story **_**Missed Opportunities**_**, but since that's about missed Klisses and this has way too much Furt in it, I decided to make it its own story. Hope fans of **_**MO **_**don't mind.**

**So Finn Hudson –whom I usually adore the way I adore my teddy bear – has officially been demoted to almost the bottom of my list (sorry, the bottom spot will always be reserved for Mr. Jesse St. James) for the way he treated Blaine in TPPP. I mean, seriously, how was poor Blaine supposed to feel? I'm pretty sure they hung out over the summer, what with Blaine dating his brother, who also happens to be his girlfriend's best friend, which would have made them at least sort of friends. Right? And now, pretty much out of the blue, he just starts being an ass to him? It's just not right.**

**Rant over.**

**Oh, wait. Just a few things to get out of the way before we start the story.**

**1) It's going to start off like the episode, but it's going to change into my head!canon real fast. Got it?**

**2) There is going to be minor (or semi-major, depending on how bitchy I decide to make Kurt) Finn-bashing, so I apologize in advance to die-hard Finn fans.**

**That's all, I think.**

**Oh, I almost always forget disclaimers, so here goes. Due to the lack of Darren Criss and Chris Colfer in my closet right now, I do not own Glee. However, I am not ruling out the possibility that I one day will because my Polyjuice Potion is almost complete, all I need are the…. DAMN! Ryan Murphy doesn't have hair! Excuse me while I go cry in a corner over a month's hard work gone to waste. **

**Long author's note over.**

Kurt applauded when Mr. Schue introduced _his boyfriend _as the newest member of New Directions. He quickly realized that he was in the minority when none of the other guys in the group seemed even the least bit happy. "Is something wrong, guys?" Mr. Schue asked, looking confused. And why wouldn't he be confused? One of the _best _singers in Ohio had just joined their glee club. Their chances at winning Nationals had just skyrocketed.

Then again, maybe Kurt was a _little _biased.

Finn was the first to speak. "I just want Blaine to know that we're not the Warblers. We're not in to the bells and whistles or the ball hogging." _Really, Finn? _Kurt thought wickedly, glaring at the back of his stepbrother's head.

Blaine paused half way to his seat. "I'm sorry. Did I do something wrong?" No, Blaine, no you did not. Finn is just being a complete idiot.

"Well, yeah. You set a bonfire in our courtyard." Kurt glanced at Blaine, who looked hurt and confused. Kurt couldn't blame him. After all, he had absolutely _nothing _to do with that piano catching on fire.

"Finn," Mr. Schue said, trying to step in as meditator. "I don't really think that…"

"Are you an idiot?" Kurt burst out. Every eye turned to him and Blaine put a hand on his thigh.

"What?" Finn challenged.

"You heard me."

"Kurt…" Mr. Schue said in a warning tone at the same time that Blaine whispered, "Babe, stop," in his ear.

But Kurt wasn't listening; he was still glaring at the boy he was forced to live across the hall from. "Seriously, Finn, what the hell is your problem? You _know _Blaine – you _know _he would never in a _million _years set a piano on fire. Well, intentionally, anyway." He smirked at Blaine, who stuck his tongue out at him.

"I don't know him _that _well, Kurt," Finn countered calmly, which only made Kurt's anger rise.

"Oh, please," he scoffed. "You spent _how many _weeks with him this summer?" By now, both brothers were staring at each other, mentally willing the other to break.

"Kurt. Finn," Mr. Schue said sharply. Neither broke the gaze. "Boys!" he practically yelled, forcing them to look at him. Mr. Schue hardly ever yelled. "Principal's office. Now." Kurt gave Finn his best 'bitch, you're gonna die' look, stood, grabbed his bag, and followed Mr. Schue out of the choir room.

* * *

><p>"Okay, one of you is going to tell me what happened <em>right now<em>," Burt said, looking sharply at the two boys sitting as far apart from each other on the couch as they possibly could.

"It all started because Blaine…"

"Oh, don't even _try _to bring Blaine into this, you idiot. We both know it's because you…"

"If he didn't…"

"He _didn't _and you know it."

"Hey, hey, hey," Carole interjected. "Mr. Schuester said that you two got into a fight during glee rehearsal. What does Blaine have to do with it?"

"Nothing," Kurt stressed at the same time Finn mumbled, "Everything." This, of course, set them yelling things that neither adult understood at each other again.

Burt rubbed his temples and looked at Carole as if to say "you take care of this". Carole rolled her eyes, but said, "Boys!" very loudly, silencing the two teenagers. "How about this? Each of you gets a chance to tell your side of the story – _uninterrupted _– and we'll go from there. How does that sound?" Kurt rolled his eyes and nodded his head curtly. Once his parents heard his side, they'd clearly see that he was right and Finn was the idiot. "Finn, you go first." Oh, this was so perfect. After Finn, Kurt was going to sound like freaking Shakespeare.

"Okay, so you guys know how Blaine transferred?" The adults nodded. "Well, his audition was, well, it was kind of over the top and not really our style to begin with." Says the boy who kissed a girl in the middle of their Nationals performance. "But then at the end, one of the purple pianos Mr. Schue got for us caught on fire. So, during glee, I called Blaine out for setting a bonfire in our courtyard. And that's when Kurt started yelling at me. Y'know, calling me an idiot and… stuff."

"Thank you, Finn," Carole said diplomatically. "Kurt?"

Kurt took a deep breath to make he didn't start screaming. "All right. First, Finn, I would just like to say that I feel as though I was completely justified in yelling at you because you verbally attacked my boyfriend and don't tell me you wouldn't do the same to me if I'd torn into Rachel like that." Finn just stared at him blankly, stunned by Kurt's logic. "That being said, I do believe Finn has told the whole story. Well, except for the part where he told Blaine that we aren't the Warblers and… well, I can't remember the exact words, but he basically said that we weren't just going to hand him solos like the Warblers did."

"Well," Burt reasoned, "Mr. Schuester _wouldn't _do that, Kurt."

"Oh, wouldn't he?" He looked pointedly at Finn.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Finn shot at him. Kurt just stared at him, waiting as Finn figured it out. "Dude, that's not fair! It's not my fault Mr. Schue gives me all solos."

"And it's not Blaine's fault that the Council gave _him _all the solos," Kurt fired back almost immediately. Crossing his arms over his chest, he leaned back into the couch and looked smugly at his brother. "Face it, Finn. You're just jealous."

"_Jealous_? Of what?"

"The fact that there's finally someone in glee club who can compete with you vocally. Trust me, Finn, this is _exactly _how you acted when Jesse joined."

"That was completely different!" Finn argued. "Jesse was a sp… Wait." A look of comprehension – one that was very rare on the face of Finn Hudson – crossed his face.

"What?"

"How do we know that Blaine's not a spy?"

Kurt saw red at that moment. "You did _not _just say that, Finnegan Christopher Hudson."

"How many times do I have to tell you that my name isn't Finnegan?"

Kurt ignored that statement. "Blaine isn't a spy," he said simply.

"How do you know?"

"Because I know my boyfriend." He didn't need to say any more than that. Kurt knew Blaine better than he knew himself. Seriously, you could ask Kurt any question, no matter how obscure, about Blaine and he could answer it without even thinking. So, he would know if Blaine had transferred to McKinley just to pull a Jesse St. James.

"Maybe not," Finn taunted, smirking at Kurt.

"Finn!" Carole said sharply as Kurt started to rise out of his seat, different methods of killing the giant of a teenager sitting in front of him. "Now I want the two of you to stop this _right now _and act like two boys who are almost eighteen."

"But, Ma…"

"Carole…"

"No," she said tersely. "Burt, help me out here."

Kurt looked at his father, who was going to take his side, right? He _had _to, didn't he? Kurt was biologically half of him and Finn was nothing more than a kid who lived upstairs. Burt rubbed a hand over his hairless head and sighed. "Okay. Finn, you had no right accusing Blaine of setting the piano on fire because, from what Mr. Schuester told me, it was the Cheerios who did that." Yes, Kurt was going to win this one and Finn was going to get in trouble. Life was good. "But, Kurt…" Oh, damn. "That didn't give you the right to start yelling at your brother and calling him an idiot." Kurt rolled his eyes, but said nothing.

"So, what now?" Finn asked. "Are we, like, gonna get grounded? It's just that it's Rach's birthday this weekend and she'd kill me if…"

"No, you aren't going to get grounded," Burt said calmly and Kurt did a mental happy dance. "But only on one condition," he continued, killing Kurt's dance. "Finn: There may be times when you don't get the solos, but I don't want you being a bad sport about it and attack whoever _did _get it, okay?"

"Fine," Finn mumbled and Kurt wondered how long that would last.

"And Kurt. No more fighting Blaine's battles for him, okay? I don't want you getting in trouble for something that didn't even have anything to do with you." Kurt didn't point out that anything to do with Blaine _did _have to do with him.

"Okay," he said instead.

"All right. Now go… do some homework or something." Both boys rushed out of the living room as fast as they could before their parents changed their minds and decided to ground them.

"Hey, Kurt," Finn said just as Kurt was about to step into his room.

"Yes, Finnegan?" he asked in clipped tones. Not only was he still royally pissed at him, but Finn was cutting into time Kurt could be talking to Blaine, whom he'd promised to call when he found out what his punishment – or lack thereof - was.

Finn didn't point out that his name actually wasn't Finnegan and instead buried his hands deep into his pockets, which Kurt knew meant he was going to say something that he really didn't want to. "Look, I – I'm sorry. I know Blaine's not a spy and I know that it was Santana and the Cheerios that set the piano on fire."

"Then why did you say all those things?" Kurt asked, even though he knew full well what the answer was. He just wanted to hear Finn say it out loud.

"Because you were right. I _am _jealous. I mean, Blaine's such a good singer and his performance in the courtyard… it just scared me a little, I guess."

"What do you have to be scared of?"

Finn was looking anywhere but at Kurt. "I guess of who I am if I'm not the leading man. I mean, I've carried the glee club for two years and this may sound… what's that word again? Conceited? Yeah, that's it. Anyway… I kinda feel like everyone sort of looks to me when you don't know what to do." Which, Kurt realized, was sort of true. Especially after what he did for them at their first Sectionals. "And I mean, if you guys start looking to Blaine for everything, where does that leave me?"

Kurt couldn't help it – he started laughing. "Oh, Finn. So you don't get a solo or two. Big freakin' deal. You're still going to be the leader of the glee club."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And let me let you in on a little secret." He lowered his voice as if there were anyone around he actually needed to keep a secret from. "Blaine? Yeah, he's terrible under pressure."

"Really?" Finn looked confused. "But he seems so…"

Kurt nodded his head knowingly. "Yeah, he's really just a huge dork who _pretends _like he knows what he's doing when really he has no clue." He started laughing and Finn, realizing that Kurt wasn't going to kill him, joined in. "So, yeah, don't worry about it, Finn."

"Thanks, man. And, uh, tell Blaine that I'm sorry, okay?"

"Yeah, no problem." Finn nodded once and turned to walk into his own room. "Oh, and Finn?" He turned back around. "I'm sorry, too. I don't think you're an idiot."

"Don't worry about it, Kurt. Like you said, I would've done the same thing if you'd gone off on Rachel like that." The brothers looked at each other for an awkward moment before turning and walking into their respective bedrooms.

Kurt flopped onto his bed and, as his phone dialed Blaine's, thought about how much simpler his life was before his dad married Carole.

Though, he decided, he kind of liked it better this way.

**Aww, I love cute Furt moments, don't you?**

**PS: To anyone who's seen I Am Unicorn, what did you think? All I'm gonna say is, "Go Papa Hummel! I love you so freaking much!" Oh, and "Shelby!" Yes, that is all.**

**Review!**


End file.
